


No way to ask for forgiveness

by SheepShit



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Revenge, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Natasha is alone now and it’s up to her to avenge the loss of her home





	No way to ask for forgiveness

She looked at the glass in her hand. How the amber liquid moved around in it, how the light from the chandelier shined at it, making it look like it was glowing.

She wanted to take a sip, she really, really wanted to. Especially now, but she’d made a promise to someone, and she wouldn’t be able to apologize if she broke it. She couldn't. 

She was alone now, no one to look at her in disappointment as she sniffed at the shining drink. No one to care if she took a bottle from behind the bar, and no one to care if she jumped of the balcony.

Her God awful father wasn’t even there to scold her anymore, to yell at her for existing, for being a woman, for ruining his legacy. Her mother wasn't there to stare blankly, either. To look at her in pity, to look at her in quiet disapproval.

Her hands were shaking, the _jewelry_ on her left arm scratching her wrist, and the  _rings_ on her right fingers tight. She so dearly wanted to leave, to run back to her home. Not the mansion, nor the apartment. No, the home she’d lost and would never get back 

Natasha shook her head. She wasn’t here to sulk or to drown herself in self pity. No, far from it. She had a mission. It would be a mission for the greater good, she kept convincing herself, not just personal revenge. Not for her own peace of mind.

Natasha was great at making herself delusional. 

She placed the glass of scotch on the nearest surface and moved the same hand in her purse. Gently, she stroked over the dogtags. She took a deep breath, then moved her right hand over to the _jewelry._

She closed her eyes. 

Steve Rogers would be avenged, Iron Woman would make certain of it


End file.
